


【TOS】【SK】不合逻辑 舰长Caning减压梗 一发完

by batcat229



Series: 千字短打 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: And Spock tried to be responsible for this, Caning, Kirk just got too much stress, M/M, Spock don't understand but still do it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：大副打舰长屁屁
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 千字短打 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/488621
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：  
> 1、 虽然分级标了NC-17，但其实莫有肉也莫有Caning描写  
> 2、 虽然来SY的都是成年人了吧，但总之小孩子不要被误导了  
> 3、 Spock视角，所以看起来无爱也很正常吧xxxxxx

**正文：**  
  
这不合逻辑。  
  
Spock当然知道Kirk有自己的难处。一般船员压力过大的时候可以去娱乐室，去健身房，甚至申请休假（虽然在五年任务期内能被批准休假的案例少之又少，舰长更是绝无可能）。他们这些高级军官也时不时会借职务便利去安全的星球爬爬山晒晒太阳什么的。  
  
但Kirk选择的这种方式简直，超出了他的理解。  
  
他的舰长第一次向他提出体罚请求的时候，他果断拒绝了。他把自己的舰长赶了出去，再开门时门外已经空无一人。后来Spock隐晦地咨询过他们的好船医和心理医生（他当然要掩饰好舰长的身份，隐瞒他的“不当需求”，不然舰长形象受损导致领导力下降的结果就是船员分崩离析，他们会任务失败乃至全舰阵亡）。  
  
在得到两者的肯定回答后，他短暂思考过让其他人代行的可能性。Bones在听完他叙述后略有所思的表情可能暗示他也知道Kirk不为人知的癖好（鉴于他甚至愿意冒险为自己的舰长私藏违禁的威士忌，这种可能性被大大提高了）。至于其他人，Spock能说自己信任舰上的所有人，但他并不能冒险让任何人突然闯入权力中心。而且照顾好他的舰长，替他分担一定责任，也是他作为大副应尽的职责（虽然不是他想要的）。  
  
虽然Spock认为自己事前做足了准备，查阅了足够多的资料，甚至观看了不少影视资料，他在第一次对Kirk实施杖罚的时候还是怀疑自己下手重了。  
Kirk在自行穿好裤子起身后不禁蹒跚了几步，Spock只好健步过去接住了他。通过身体接触，他能感受到Kirk正感到满足和……解脱。他建议自己的舰长去找船医看看，但Kirk拒绝了他的好意。等到第二天的时候，如果不是Spock知道昨天发生了什么，他甚至不会注意到Kirk坐到自己座位上时一瞬而逝的扭捏。  
  
而且那天Kirk的反应速度和决策水平的确有所提高。于是这种需求便被Spock默许着保留了下来。  
  
当然，Kirk来求助于Spock的次数并不多，不知道是因为Kirk不到最后也拉不下脸，还是他的确如自己表现得一般抗压。Spock也能根据事后的表现判断Kirk的真实情况。他状态好的时候，可以一边穿着衣服一边和Spock开玩笑；状态不好的时候则可能需要跪立更久才能起身。  
  
无论如何，Spock只庆幸瓦肯血统给了自己一个更为冷静的脑袋。人类过于脆弱，长期封闭的环境加上沉重的心理负担足以让任何人崩溃；人类又过于坚韧，只需要一点暗示就能重拾自我。人类的生理构造似乎与探索无缘，似乎又是生来就为探索而造。  
  
Kirk如约敲响了自己的门。Spock知道自己的舰长这段时间过得并不好，连续的突发情况，连续的减员。他来求助的时机比Spock预想得要晚得多，但毕竟舰长要处理完全舰的事务才有资格放松。  
  
Kirk进屋后马上关上了门。他脱下衣服，跪在了Spock提前准备好的软毯子上。  
  
“四条人命，舰长。”  
  
Spock在Kirk跪好后才起身走到他的身后，拿起他们常用的手杖。他瞄到Kirk握紧了双拳。  
  
“那么我建议你应该承受四十杖。”Spock看着Kirk咽了口唾沫，继续不紧不慢地走到了他的身前。“现在，请亲吻它，然后感激我。”  
  
这不合逻辑，但如果这能帮助到他们的好舰长的话。  
  
————End————


	2. 应小朋友的评论加一段尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare of the caning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者迷思：  
>  为什么有人会想看“Spock打一杖，Kirk嚎一嗓子，Spock又打了一杖，Kirk又嚎了一嗓子”*20的详细描写呢？

尾声：  
“四......四十.......”Kirk握紧拳头，稍微屏息了一会儿后才长吁一口气。

“很好，Jim，”Spock踱步回到Kirk跟前。

Kirk又跪了一会儿。他准备起身的时候，Spock把杖尖压在了他的肩膀上。

“还没结束，Jim。”

“你在说什么，Spock先生。”Kirk抬起头看向面前的瓦肯人。

“感激我，Jim。”

Spock移开了手杖，但Kirk并没有急着站起来。他低下头，看着毯子的边缘又喘了几口气。Spock看着自己舰长的脸上逐渐出现红晕。当然，那比不上他后背上的颜色。

“谢谢你.....”Kirk咽了口唾沫，“Spock先生。”

Kirk低着头想马上站起来，但他面前的人再次用手杖把他压了回去。

“距离换班还有一段时间，Jim，”Spock用杖尖点了点Kirk的膝盖，“你还能再休息一会儿。”

————End？————

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 都怪阿弦，阿弦老是说我是泥塑老舰长才想让Spock打他屁屁的  
> 2、 老舰长分明自己就像被打屁屁哒！  
> 3、 Spock也会乐意打他屁屁哒！  
> 4、 舰长打屁屁减压天经地义哒！


End file.
